Dragon's Cave
Here be dragons.(awesome,right?) __TOC__ About the room Dragon's Cave was created on June 17th and is owned by Tathar. The cave is littered with scratchings on the walls and has speakers disguised as rocks set up to echo eurobeat music throughout the cave's many passages... The people, are awesome. Tathar, the room owner has left the chatroom for many years now. We know RP is not allowed, but we RP as no moderator has come in yet.Plus,people has gone Berserk about it.So um yeah,keep reading on. Dragon's Cave is no longer what it used to be, it has now become infested with terrible RPing Noobs who can't seem to get the picture that they need to go somewhere else. (: Notes "Here be dragons" is a reference to the Lenox Globe, which used it in Latin form. The phrase is normally used to denote dangerous and unexplored areas, but is more frequently used literally in Dragon's Cave. Dragon's Cave is awesome filled with people. Everyone come to this chatroom as it is a n Epic,not a awesome. Dragon's Cave is also filled with countless Role-Playing addicts(TROLOLOL?), which do not care whether RP is allowed in Dragon's Cave or not, in which RP isn't allowed. If a moderator makes a surprise visit while the regulars, or any other user, role-plays, and the moderator is strict, probably half of them will be banned. There's also a lot of 'trolls' too. Very friendly community with many active chatters as well. All the regulars just chat, with the occassional game questions. Although the community can be relatively large at times, there are times where the chat will sink into silence. Be warned, silence may last for an hour. Silence may not last for an hour, maybe 3 hours of silence. .Another negative point is that the place is littered with immature people spouting nonsense, but some self-styled regulars are guilty of perpetuating this. Regulars Mods iBot The mod. Not official, but still the mod that is in DC the most. Regs DanisaurusRex Other account: Daniellabelle A very chirpy regular, flirtatious but very popular. A rather quirky sense of humour and an active deviantArt user. She prefers to be called Dani, though Danis is also acceptable. Has been around for quite a while. She finds words with rude smaller words in hilarious e.g. compeTITion and ASSassin. Best friend of Xlthuathopec I want to make love to her all night long Xlthuathopec Long-time reg of Dragon's Cave. Although many regs began to leave the room when new people came, Xlthuathopec didn't. He tends to troll many people. He's the sort of person you either love or hate. Many girls like/have liked him. Nicknames for Xlthuathopec: His most common is 'X' but DanisaurusRex nicknamed him 'Sexy X-y' which a few other people, mostly girls, now use. 'Sexy X-y' is often shortened to 'Sexy' or 'X-y'. Best friend of DanisaurusRex. lillygirl217 Rather shy regular, only speaking when she wants to, open to those whom she trusts, a rather perverted mind, and also popular in DC. ''strivingscarab'' DC's agony aunt. People go to him when they want advice on things. He almost always hides in PM's when the usual business is going on, but gets along well with most. Once people get to know him, they find that he's a great guy. Quite popular among the ladies. Flirts constantly and knows how to sweet talk. It's hard to resist his charms once you get to know him.You're lucky if you don't end up wanting to date him at one point. You've been warned ladies. Doesn't come to DC much anymore, he goes to Bat Country I believe since more new people showed up in DC. One sexy mofo. rawwrImasquirrel Used-to-be reg. Managed to get away. Very glad she did. Tigeressemerald Pervy, flirty, clever, talented, liked, not afraid to speak her mind, Tigeressemerald has been in DC for a very long time. ztigerz123 Happy, chirpy individual, normally inserting a few words or phrases at precise times to fit the situation. Liked, and a part of DC. iBot The mod. ot official, of course, but DC's reg mod. One of the best mods on all of Kong. Love, Strivey. c: <3 xD Sexiest robot ever. I want it all night long baby. xKreeStahhx/1313PeanutButter Big flirt, big perv, big heart, big friends. Almost everyone loves KreeStahh. Also well liked by most. Needs to get off her high horse on occasion, but a lovely person overall. ChocolateMuffins Somewhat popular girl in the room. She left for a few months but now she is back, yay. She dislikes the new members of the room. Rumors also say she will probably cyber with any guy that uses correct grammar. Oh yeah, she's mean too. And also sexy. Rumours aren't always true, I use proper grammar and I haven't been raped yet D: (That was so Onekis who typed that...he wants her so bad. Sugarcookiegal Strivingscarab's future wife. Then future ex-wife. Then future screw buddy. Citizens AximilliXmanor Doesn't visit DC much, talking with his circle of friends. Mioh Practically doesn't visit Dragon's Cave anymore. Was a very large troll, trolling everyone and anyone. It was more fun when he was a regular, though. Mioh is still popular and well-respected. Mioh does not like some of the new crop of DC'ers too much. princessrosa Very quirky sense of humour. Not afraid to kick someones ass in rp if they piss her off too much. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms Category:Roleplay Acceptable Rooms